The Last Olympians
by Dani McLean
Summary: As much as they hate to admit it, the gods depend on mortals. To survive, they need to follow Western Civilization. When Athena suggests this, not everyone will look past their ego to see the truth in her words. [OneShot]


**I do not own Percy Jackson nor do I own the Olympians. I view the ownership of people as wrong. **

"Times are moving. Things are changing. Unless we change along with them, we'll get left behind."

Athena had been trying to make her point for the past three hours but the response was always the same.

"Nonsense," Zeus bellowed, his voice rumbling throughout the throne room. "Mortals will always need us gods. It's just the way life works. Only a fool would dare to suggest otherwise."

Athena stiffened at being called a fool but knew that it would not serve well to lose her temper. "Didn't the Egyptians say the same thing? Almost word for word if I do recall correctly."

The other Olympians bristled. She had struck a nerve, but Zeus would hear none of it.

"The Egyptians were sorry excuses for gods, if you can even call them that. Confused, unorganized, and weak. Quite frankly, I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did."

Despite their king's words, the Olympians still looked unsure. When their number one strategist warns them of something, it is best to listen closely. They all seemed torn, except for one, who had kept his thoughts to himself throughout the entire exchange.

"She's right you know," Hermes said, finally speaking up. Contrary to his usual outgoing personality, he seemed quiet, drawn back. His tone reflected the grim faces of his fellow sideliners. "I can feel it. The mortals are traveling forward, away from us."

The room fell into complete silence, everyone pondering their own thoughts. All of a sudden, Zeus started laughing.

Very clever Hermes. I'll admit that you had me fooled. How ever did you convince Athena to help you?"

Had Athena just taken a drink, she would have done a spit-take. "You think this is a joke?" Athena sputtered, clearly in shock.

"How could I have not seen it before?" Zeus continued, disregarding what had just been said. "Now tell me, Athena, how did Hermes convince you to do it?"

Athena and Hermes exchanged a baffled glance, each with their jaw agape. "You are an idiot, Zeus," Athena spat, purposefully not addressing him as "Lord" or "Father".

"Anyone who wishes to die, stay here," the goddess announced as she rose from her throne. Venom was dripping from her words, paralyzing everyone in the room. "If you, too, are curious as to what the next millennium may bring, do not hesitate to follow."

"Athena, sit!" Zeus was far beyond aggravated now. He had had enough of this childish behavior.

Without showing any sign of comprehension, Athena stormed out of the room.

"Anyone else to step through those doors will not be permitted to return." Zeus met the eyes of each and every god to reinforce his threat. Until, that is, he saw yet another empty throne.

"Where's Hermes?"

*o~O~o*

"I knew it wouldn't work. They think too much of themselves." Athena was still fuming.

"Well, they _are_ gods," Hermes said, trying, and failing, to lighten the mood.

Athena sent a glare towards her younger brother. She was about to respond snarkily when she noticed all the shadows start to condense in front of them. The lights in the corridor flickered and the temperature dropped drastically. Then the darkness took on a shape, a familiar shape.

"Hades," Athena hissed. "If you have come to stop me, know that you are wasting your time and trust me, you don't have much left."

Hades studied her for a long moment before speaking. "You are absolutely right. The gods have been fading for quite some time now."

Both Athena and Hermes were taken aback. This was not what they had been expecting.

This only seemed to amuse the Lord of the dead, but his face quickly turned serious once again. "I know better than anyone, all life must come to a close. No exceptions." He looked the goddess before him directly in the eyes, black boring into gray. "I am choosing to spend those final moments with my family despite our differences. The question is, where will you spend yours?"

On that happy note, the shadows darkened, the lights flickered, and the corridor before them was empty once more.

The pair stood there in silence for a long while.

"Well," Athena said, being the first to recompose herself, "where shall we be off to next?"

Hermes forced his usual lopsided grin. "I heard Rome is nice this time of year."

And with that the two set off, never looking back at the home they were leaving behind.

Not two weeks later, Olympus had fallen.

**Please review.**


End file.
